Sweet words
by Fubuki Amakusa
Summary: Dans l'attente de la mort, Rowena songe à sa vie de mère et sa relation avec sa fille, Helena, tentant de comprendre à quel moment elle a bien pu laisser disparaître son plus précieux bien...


**Sweet words**

Une énième quinte de toux vint secouer le corps affaibli de Rowena Ravenclaw, la faisant immédiatement se redresser de sa couche, sa main agrippée à sa chemise de nuit en soie bleue. Un long moment elle resta ainsi, toussant à s'en arracher les poumons, laissant échapper de sa gorge un immonde liquide pourpre au goût âcre qui vint à entacher sa paume livide. Puis elle se laissa choir sur son matelas, vidée de toute force. Et à nouveau, ses yeux épuisés vinrent rencontrer la couleur terreuse du plafond, qu'elle avait fini par trouver aussi écœurante que celle de son propre sang.

Comment avait-elle pu défaillir à ce point en si peu de temps ? Tout en fixant d'un regard morne sa baguette, soigneusement posée sur sa table de chevet, elle se remémorait avec quelle facilité elle l'utilisait, avec quel plaisir elle s'en servait pour jeter multiples sortilèges qui, très souvent, avaient émerveillés ceux devant lesquels elle les réalisait. Sa magie avait été crainte puis, une fois maîtrisée, enviée, jalousée, admirée. Autant de sentiments qu'il y avait eu d'yeux pour l'observer. Et désormais elle se sentait définitivement incapable de s'en servir, ne serait-ce que pour faire venir une plume jusqu'à elle. Elle était trop faible physiquement comme moralement. Et la magie demande une maîtrise de soi infaillible pour être excellente, ce que Rowena s'obligeait à être depuis sa plus tendre enfance, quoiqu'elle eut toujours ce goût pour la perfection dans laquelle s'exprimait toute sa créativité. Et l'apogée de son art -elle le réalisait à présent, dans l'attente de la mort- avait été Hogwarts.

Un projet de titan, un pari fou fait tout d'abord avec sa meilleure amie Helga Hufflepuff -dont la famille entretenait d'excellentes relations avec les Ravenclaw- puis avec Godric Griffindor et Salazar Slytherin, tous deux avides d'enseigner aux jeunes sorciers tous les rudiments de la magie afin d'en faire des mages accomplis, maîtres de leurs pouvoirs. Avides également d'éviter le bûcher à leurs frères sorciers en les obligeant à contrôler du mieux possible leurs capacités. A force de patience et de travail acharné, ils avaient fini par faire de leur rêve, leur utopie, une réalité combinant leur savoir, leur créativité, leurs propres aspirations pour en faire un bâtiment unique. Et Rowena en était fière. Fière de ses élèves, de sa maison baptisée à son nom, d'avoir pu réaliser sa plus belle œuvre...et d'y avoir vu grandir sa fille Helena.

A cette pensée, la toux la secoua de nouveau, lui brûlant la gorge, sa poitrine tressaillant vivement tandis qu'elle sentait son cœur se contracter dans sa poitrine. Helena...sa fille unique, son seul enfant. Son plus précieux trésor. Elle l'avait portée dans la solitude que lui avait imposé prématurément le veuvage et la fierté qu'elle se complaisait à afficher afin de représenter dignement sa lignée désormais vierge de tout homme. Mis à part son défunt mari, Rowena ne supportait à l'époque la présence d'aucun homme, qu'il soit marchand, paysan ou gentil-gomme. A ses yeux, ils n'étaient que des êtres grossiers, mal élevés, des bêtes en chaleur tournant avec envie autour d'une femme, un tant soit-elle agréable à regarder avant d'assouvir leur appétit. Elle même s'était longuement faite courtiser avant ses fiançailles sans jamais prêter attention aux belles paroles lui étant adressé.

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'à l'apogée de sa grossesse, sans doute lassée de cette retraite silencieuse, qu'elle toléra la présence de Godric Griffindor, qui était un grand ami-et ancien prétendant qu'Helga avait repoussé- de la famille Hufflepuff, lorsqu'il venait s'enquérir de sa santé. Si au début il ne venait qu'avec la bénédiction d'Helga -et très souvent l'accompagnait jusqu'au domaine des Ravenclaw-, il fini par prendre l'habitude de visiter la future mère seul, se plaisant à disserter à ses côtés sans chercher à l'amadouer, avec toute la simplicité de caractère qui lui convenait si bien.

Et enfin, son enfant vint au monde, ce même hiver où elle rencontra Salazar Slytherin, venu la saluer en tant que nouveau dirigeant de la famille Slytherin avec laquelle la maison Ravenclaw entretenait des relations commerciales. Au début rebutée par son attitude froide et désinvolte -il s'était présenté à ses portes sans même l'en prévenir- et son air de chèvre avec sa barbichette brune et ses yeux protubérants la fixant sans vergogne, elle avait fini par se laisser séduire par son savoir en matière de potion, d'astronomie et à l'accepter au sein de son très fermé groupe d'amis. Malgré le fait que Godric et lui se fussent montrer amères de se retrouver dans la même pièce de par des caractères et des avis très différents qui les opposaient.

Le matin de l'enfantement, Rowena s'était soudain sentie mal, les premières contractions lui déchirant les entrailles, à tel point qu'elle dut recevoir l'assistance d'Helga, venue séjourner chez elle en prévision de ce jour, pour monter jusque dans ses appartements et commencer le travail. Dans l'atmosphère étouffante de sa chambre, alourdie par la vapeur de l'eau chaude et l'odeur des breuvages aux plantes préparés par la jeune Hufflepuff, elle se mit à hurler, à tel point que sa gorge finit par s'échauffer et sa voix se briser à l'apogée de l'épreuve. Puis enfin ses oreilles perçurent d'autres cris que les siens, plus perçants qui se muèrent rapidement en pleurs animés. Puis la voix de sa chère amie qui la félicitait chaleureusement, son enfant sanguinolent dans les bras. Rowena se souvint lui avoir sourit, ses yeux dévorant la petite créature qui pleurait : voilà donc l'enfant qu'elle avait senti grandir au fond de son être. De ce qu'elle avait observé avant qu'Helga n'emmène le nourrisson prendre son premier bain, il avait les traits de la famille Ravenclaw : profil droit, cheveux bruns -quelques mèches discrètes sur son crane fragile-, Helga ajouta même qu'elle était le portrait craché de sa mère tandis qu'elle la langeait dans un carré d'étoffe bleu bordé de fils couleur bronze.

« _Regarde comme elle est belle ! »_ s'était exclamée la jeune femme en déposant l'enfant propre sur le sein de son amie, _« Ta fille est superbe, Rowena ! Elle sera sans doute aussi fabuleuse que sa maman !_ »

Posant à nouveau es yeux sur cele qui était désormais sa fille, Rowena resta un instant imobile, tentant de retrouver ses esprits après un tel événement tandis que sa sage femme, lavant sa robe or et noir tâchée ça et là de sang, la questionnait quant au nom de l'enfant :

 _« Si je la nomme Helga, tu risques de m'en vouloir n'est ce pas ?_

 _-T'en vouloir non. Mais j'en serais très gênée._

 _-Toi et ton humilité exacerbée... »_

Son interlocutrice émit un petit rire suite à cette pique amicale avant de venir s'asseoir sur la couche de son amie, sa tunique humide collant à sa robe de dessous en lin.

« _Dans ce cas_ », soupira Rowena en adressant tantôt à sa fille, tantôt à sa compagne un sourire à peine visible, « _Ce sera Helena._ »

Helena...En repensant à cette époque bénie où elle serrait sans cesse sa fille dans ses bras, la cajolant, la protégeant, Rowena sentit le poids sur son cœur s'alourdir, faisant couler sur ses joues creusées des larmes silencieuses qui venaient se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs éparpillés. Quand donc les choses avaient-elles empiré à ce point ? A quel moment Helena l'avait-elle vu comme une ennemie alors qu'elle s'était évertuée à être la meilleure mère possible ?

* * *

Elle avait remarqué dès le plus jeune âge de sa fille que cette dernière avait hérité des dons pour la sorcellerie qui faisaient la fierté de la lignée Ravenclaw, en plus de faire preuve d'un esprit vif et d'une curiosité propre à son caractère. Sans cesse aux côtés de sa mère lorsque celle ci griffonnait de nouvelles formules, travaillait de nouveaux sorts, Helena se plaisait également à apprendre par elle même en observant l'univers l'entourant, sortant souvent en cachette pour assouvir sa soif de connaissance. Dans ces instants, Rowena se contentait simplement de regarder s'éloigner la lourde tresse sombre ballottant dans le dos de l'enfant, épiant son sourire lorsque les quelques corbeaux domestiques de la famille venaient accompagner sa promenade solitaire. Et elle restait ainsi, le visage tourné vers les bois, le chemin, le jardin, attendant patiemment la réapparition de l'étoffe bleue et du visage enfantin de son plus précieux trésor.

 _«_ _Mère!Regardez ! Regardez ce que j'ai appris à Blacky ! »_

L'interpellant depuis la cour intérieure de la demeure, agitant sa petite main dans sa direction, Helena appelait sa mère, la sortant de sa contemplation. Puis lorsqu'elle était sûre d'avoir toute son attention, elle s'était mise à virevolter en riant, faisant jaillir du bout de sa baguette neuve -un présent pour son dixième anniversaire, en bois d'acacia gravé de motifs floraux- une nuée de papillons éphémères qui se fondaient dans l'air. Le corbeau qui était resté perché sur son épaule- Blacky, vu que c'est ainsi qu'Helena l'avait baptisé- se mit à suivre les insectes, formant un cercle parfait autour de la petite fille qui l'encourageait d'une voix joyeuse. Puis lorsqu'elle eut fini sa représentation qu'elle avait sans doute mise au point pendant des heures, elle accourut auprès de son unique spectatrice, lui demandant si la performance lui avait plu. Rowena, sans rien dire, l'avait serrée contre son cœur, sa manière à elle de féliciter sa progéniture : elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était fière d'elle, qu'elle avait trouvé son tour excellent, qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle deviendrait une grande sorcière...Mais sa pudeur l'en avait empêché, blessant sans doute sa fille qui attendait sûrement plus qu'une simple étreinte. Voilà d'où venait le problème, sa racine du moins : Rowena, elle le réalisait à présent, n'avait fait que heurter Helena en se cachant sans cesse derrière une pudeur maladive, ne devenant pour l'enfant qu'une figure maternelle indifférente pour laquelle chacun de ses actes étaient insuffisants pour attirer son attention. Alors la petite avait redoublé d'efforts pour la satisfaire, pour voir sur son visage l'éclat discret de la fierté maternelle, pour enfin sortir de l'ombre de sa si brillante mère. Sans jamais y arriver.

* * *

 _«_ _Helena Ravenclaw ! »_

Helena s'était avancée timidement dans la grande salle de banquet d'Hogwarts pour venir se placer devant les quatre fondateurs afin de procéder à sa répartition dans l'une des maisons de l'école. Alors que ses autres camarades l'avaient regardée avec bienveillance, la protégeant des yeux, Rowena avait observé sa fille durant la cérémonie, sanctionnant du regard son attitude timide et dépourvue de prestance : bon sang ! Elle était une Ravenclaw ! Ne pouvait-elle pas se comporter dignement, plutôt que se cacher lâchement derrière ses camarades ?!

 _« Je pense que pour elle, le choix est évident ! Qu'en penses tu Rowena ? »_

La concernée avait acquiescé sans quitter son enfant des yeux. Bien sûr que le choix était évident ! Une Ravenclaw avait une place privilégiée dans la maison de sa lignée ! Helena, dans une autre maison que la sienne Impensable !

 _« Qu'en penses tu Helena ? La maison Ravenclaw te paraît-elle en adéquation avec tes projets ? »_

A la question de Godric, la désormais jeune fille n'avait rien répondu et consulté sa mère du regard, comme pour s'assurer que la réponse qu'elle s'apprêtait à délivrer était la bonne, que son choix était en adéquation avec les attentes de sa génitrice. Et elle avait du percevoir dans les iris sombres de Rowena le message que cette dernière voulait lui faire silencieusement passer : « Ton hésitation me fait honte. ». Sentant l'étau se resserrer autour de sa gorge, Helena avait alors obtempéré, assurant qu'elle souhaitait rentrer dans la maison portant son nom, dans laquelle elle pensait ne pas être déçue.

« _Dans ce cas...Tu es admises à Ravenclaw ! »_

A cette annonce, Rowena avait vu le visage de sa fille s'assombrir progressivement pour afficher une mine renfrognée, qu'elle avait à l'époque prise pour de l'appréhension. Mais maintenant que toute l'histoire s'éclaircissait dans son esprit, elle réalisait que sa fille n'appréhendait en rien le fait d'entrer à Ravenclaw, ni même de devenir élève à Hogwarts. Non, c'était l'expression même de sa résignation : Helena avait tenté de s'émanciper, d'éviter de se retrouver cachée dans l'ombre de sa brillante mère mais poussée par elle, elle s'était finalement condamnée à demeurer dans son sillon, à rester simple fille de la plus grande sorcière de son époque. Elle avait abandonnée l'espoir d'égaler Rowena en s'enchaînant à elle et s'était résignée en quelques secondes à subir tout au long de sa vie, quoiqu'elle fasse, la comparaison avec sa talentueuse mère, sans jamais la dépasser.

* * *

« _Talentueuse_ » ? Rowena laisssa échapper un rire rauque : elle n'avait pas une once de talent. Elle était misérable, mourant à petit feu sans même accepter les soins d'Helga. Elle n'avait plus rien de « _talentueux_ ». Comment pourrait-elle encore se considérer comme telle, alors qu'enfin elle réalisait à quel point elle avait blessé Helena ?! Helena qu'elle aurait dut protéger, rassurer, valoriser, aimer...elle n'avait fait que lui faire du mal ! Malgré elle certes mais le résultat demeurait le même.

Elle avait souffert silencieusement en se pliant aux exigences, au poids des valeurs de sa lignée jusqu'à l'épuisement. Jusqu'au point de non retour. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur, la folie, la jalousie la pousse à renier ses valeurs et dérober le diadème de la famille.

Ce jour là, Rowena avait souffert de voir ce précieux bien disparaître sans qu'elle n'ait pu empêcher ce vol. Elle tenait à cette tiare comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, elle lui avait été léguée par sa mère, qui elle même l'avait héritée de sa génitrice...c'était une œuvre d'art, finement réalisée, incrustée de saphir et taillée de sorte à ce qu'on y devine un corbeau, l'emblème de leur lignée. C'était rageant de le voir ainsi perdu. Mais la douleur n'en avait été que plus aïgue lorsqu'elle appris que c'était sa propre fille qui l'avait fait disparaître, fuyant avec son butin sans même se retourner. Persuadée que le savoir de sa mère résidait dans ce bijou -voilà les bruits qui courraient dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts-, elle n'avait sans doute pas trouvé meilleure idée pour briller que d'arracher à Rowena son savoir pour se l'approprier. Sa tiare était perdue...et son plus précieux trésor avec elle. Le chagrin, insoutenable, avait réduit à néant ses dernières forces et elle était tombée malade. Une maladie psychologique qui avait eu un impact cruel sur son physique, qu'aucun breuvage ne pouvait apaiser, qu'aucune attention ne pouvait guérir :

 _«_ _Rowena, je t'en prie, il faut que tu boives ça...Tu te sentiras mieux ensuite ! »_

Helga venait de s'asseoir sur son lit, tenant dans ses mains un bol rempli d'un liquide verdâtre écoeurant, lui tendant dans l'espoir qu'enfin son amie se décide à se soigner. Mais Rowena n'en fit rien, considérant simplement le récipient sans même éprouver l'envie de le porter à ses lèvres :

 _« Non merci...je n'en veux pas..._

 _-Rowena, s'il te plaît... »_

Helga avait posé ses mains sur les siennes, appuyant de la sorte ses supplications, fixant son amie avec insistance. Rowena se surpris à trouver ce contact désagréable, alors qu'auparavant elle aimait les étreintes et les gestes affectueux de son amie. Mais actuellement, dans l'attente de la mort, l'idée que la jeune femme tente par tous les moyens de la maintenir en vie et de lui faire reprendre une existence à laquelle elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas prendre part. Elle voulait que tout cela cesse. Elle voulait que la douleur, le désespoir, le chagrin cessent.

 _«_ _Laisse moi tranquille Helga . Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir mieux, ni d'aller mieux. Tu peux au moins respecter ça ?! »_

Helga s'était mise à pleurer face à cette réplique cinglante, ses doigts épais se resserrant sur la céramique, laissant son amie retirer ses mains et se recoucher à son aise, la position assise lui étant inconfortable. Elle considéra longuement la rousse sangloter, observant le mouvement désordonné de ses épaules rondes et ses mains se crisper sur le bol, avant de se retourner pour lui faire dos, ne souhaitant plus faire face à un si pitoyable spectacle. Et enfin les gémissements se firent plus espacés pour finalement s'évanouir tandis que Rowena sombrait dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _«_ _Mère ! »_

Helena, encore enfant, l'appelant joyeusement en revenant d'une ballade, un bouquet en main.

 _« Mère ! »_

Helena, adolescente, l'interpellant avec hésitation au détour d'un couloir d'Hogwarts, l'air inquiet.

 _« Mère ! »_

Helena, presque adulte, cherchant son soutien, ses conseils après s'être faite courtisée par un homme de son année d'étude.

 _« Mère ! »_

Cet appel là, en revanche, Rowena ne parvenait à se souvenir quand elle avait pu l'ouïr, ni à y associer une image. Reprenant peu à peu part à la réalité tandis que la voix répétait ce mot qui lui allait si peu, elle réalisa qu'elle gisait toujours sur sa couche. Combien de temps était-elle restée paralysée par le sommeil ? Au moment où ses yeux s'ouvrirent, celle qui s'était tenue à son chevet se redressa vivement, laissant sa place à Helga qui vint poser sur son front une compresse fraîche, sans doute pour faire baisser la fièvre qui lui embrouillait l'esprit :

 _«_ _Rowena ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! »_

Les larmes aux yeux, la Hufflepuff saisit sa main entre les siennes, visiblement soulagée de revoir son amie de nouveau dans le monde des vivants. Puis se rappelant soudain de la présence de l'invitée qui se tenait à sa place auparavant, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre. La concernée sembla hésiter, à en juger par l'insistance d'Helga puis se dévoila aux yeux de Rowena. Celle ci en resta muette de stupeur, le souffle court. Impossible ! Elle ne pouvait être ici ! C'était un mirage, une tromperie de l'esprit, un sort...mais ça ne pouvait être la réalité !

 _«_ _He...Helena... ? »_

A peine avait-elle prononcé ce nom qu'une quinte de toux la saisit, lui faisant cracher un sang épais et sombre tandis que Helena la redressait pour lui permettre de tousser à son aise.

 _« Co...comment... ?_

 _-Sir Lawrence m'a conduite jusqu'ici...il m'a dit que vous l'aviez envoyé me chercher...que vous me demandiez...et que vous... »_

Helena ne pu continuer, sa voix d'habitude mélodieuse se brisant petit à petit, à mesure que ses yeux azurés se brouillaient de larmes. C'était bien la première fois que Rowena voyait sa fille pleurer devant elle -ses petites années exclues bien évidemment-, elle qui avait toujours été si pudique, si orgueilleuse... La voilà à présent le visage humide, sanglotant comme une enfant, ses poings plaqués contre ses yeux pour cacher cette honteuse faiblesse. Elle resta un long moment dans cette position, agenouillée au chevet de sa mère mourante, gémissant faiblement, tentant de reprendre contenance, se laissant de nouveau submerger par sa tristesse la seconde d'après sans que Rowena ne bouge d'un centimètre, la considérant seulement sans un mot.

Que faisait-elle là ? Certes, elle l'avait faite chercher, souhaitant la revoir une dernière fois...Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir lui parler de nouveau, entendre sa voix, voir son visage.

 _« Ah..je vois... »_

Tentant de cacher son trouble, la malade détourna le regard pour le diriger vers les fenêtres, fixant d'un œil morne le paysage printanier. Les fleurs renaissaient sur les branches des lotus du jardin, recouvrant les troncs sombres de touches d'un blanc pur...Quelle ironie de mourir à une telle période de l'année, alors qu'au dehors tout ressuscitait.

Le contact des doigts brûlants de sa fille sur sa main gelée fit sursauter Rowena, la faisant immédiatement faire volte-face pour se trouver face au visage rougi, et désormais vierge de toute larme, d'Helena. Elle avait tant grandi...dans ses souvenirs demeurait une Helena à peine diplômée, ingénue, rougissante face aux mots doux des hommes...celle qui se tenait devant elle actuellement, même si elle ne l'avait quittée que quelques mois auparavant, était désormais une jeune femme ayant expérimenté tous les sentiments du monde. Son visage, même si il gardait encore la fraîcheur de son jeune âge, était marqué d'un air grave, dernier témoin de toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait pu traverser. Elle avait souffert, jalousé, admiré...aimé jusqu'au point de non retour. Jusqu'à se corrompre elle même. Alors pourquoi ?! Que faisait-elle là, à son chevet, au chevet de la personne lui en ayant tant fait baver ?

 _« Pourquoi...être venue jusqu'ici ?_

 _-Rowena ! Enfin... »_

L'interpellée jeta un regard menaçant en direction d'Helga, lui ordonnant silencieusement de se taire et de ne plus intervenir avant d'à nouveau s'adresser à son enfant :

 _« J'aimerais comprendre...la raison...Si c'est parce que..Sir...Lawrence...t'a..._

 _-Non, il ne m'a en rien forcée ! Je suis là de mon plein gré, Mère ! En quoi cela vous paraît- il insensé ?! »_

L'étreinte effectuée sur sa main s'accentua tandis qu'Helena poursuivait, sa voix s'enflant à mesure qu'elle exposait ses motivations, les yeux rivés sur les draps du lit.

 _«_ _Me méprisez vous donc à ce point pour l'offense que je vous ai faite ?! Vous ai-je donc déçue à ce point ? Je voulais juste vous revoir..avant que...avant qu'il_ _ne_ _soit trop tard ! »_

Rowena resta interdite face aux interrogations de sa fille, croisant son regard douloureux lorsque cette dernière se sentit enfin le courage de regarder sa mère en face :

 _« Je voulais...je voulais vous le ramener...Votre trésor... »_

Afin de ponctuer sa confession, elle dévoila du pli de sa manche un carré de tissu abîmé -sans doute durant sa fuite- qu'elle déplia soigneusement, révélant le diadème des Ravenclaw, toujours d'égale beauté. Le cœur de Rowena fit un bond dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant quelques toussotements : elle n'aurait pu imaginer une telle scène. Sa fille bien aimée lui ramenant sa tiare qu'elle croyait à jamais disparue...elle avait perdu espoir d'un jour constater pareil retour.

 _« Je...je vous demande pardon ! Je suis tellement désolée, Mère ! Je ne voulais pas...vous causer un tel chagrin ! A cause de moi...à cause de moi...vous... »_

Une nouvelle crise de larmes vint couper court ses excuses, réduisant sa voix à néant tandis qu'elle portait la main de sa mère à son front, son corps secoué de tremblements. Elle ressemblait à un petit animal effrayé face à un chasseur...

 _«_ _Helena, calme toi...ça va aller, ça va aller... »_

Voyant sa petite protégée dans un tel état, et sans doute gênée par l'absence de réaction de son amie, Helga s'était approchée sans un bruit, caressant avec tendresse le dos frémissant d'Helena dans l'espoir de l'apaiser, la couvant du regard. Comme l'aurait fait une mère. Rowena, en observant ce spectacle, avait l'impression de ne pas y avoir sa place. Ou plutôt de s'être elle même exclue de ce rôle maternel qu'elle devrait tenir actuellement. En y songeant, Helga avait toujours été une seconde mère pour Helena, lui apportant toute l'affection et les mots doux qu'elle même ne pouvait lui prodiguer, par crainte de trop se dévoiler. Mais ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, en les observant toutes les deux, qu'elle réalisait à quel point ce schéma ne lui convenait plus. Elle éprouvait de la reconnaissance pour son amie qui avait aidé sa fille à grandir sainement, en lui apportant l'affection qui lui manquait...mais à présent, elle se sentait le dernier devoir d'enfin assurer son statut de mère.

Faiblement, elle libéra sa main de l'emprise désespérée de sa fille pour venir la poser délicatement sur sa tête brune, caressant machinalement ses cheveux dans l'espoir de calmer ses pleurs. Quand elle était enfant, ce geste suffisait souvent à l'apaiser après un cauchemar, aussi effrayant soit-il. C'était ça...tout n'était qu'un simple cauchemar. Pour Helena, du moins, toute cette histoire devait ressembler à un mauvais songe duquel elle souhaitait se libérer s'accrochant désespérément à celle qui était désormais la seule à pouvoir la sauver.

 _« Ce n'est rien, Helena...Je...je suis...juste fatiguée..._

 _-Ce n'est pas que cela ! Je suis au courant, et vous ne pourrez vous jouer de moi à ce sujet ! Sir Lawrence, Helga...ils m'ont tous parlé de votre état depuis...que je suis partie... »_

Rowena réprima un sourire : quelle enfant bornée ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle raisonne tant dans un tel moment ?

 _« Helena..._

 _-J'ai bien compris ! »_ la coupa la demoiselle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, _« J'ai bien compris que je ne serais jamais digne de vous ! Que je n'étais ni assez intelligente, ni assez créative pour vous satisfaire ! J'espérais, en portant votre diadème, hériter d'un peu de votre savoir..._

 _-Helena..._

 _-Mais même cela, je n'ai pas été capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Pire encore, j'ai fait du mal aux gens que j'aimais le plus, emportée par la folie !_

 _-Helena ! »_

Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Rowena avait élevé la voix, stoppant nette sa fille dans ses explications, l'attirant vivement vers elle. La jeune fille bascula vivement en avant, se retrouvant le corps entier sur les draps rêches du lit, sa tête posée contre le sein de sa mère. Elle voulut se retirer au moment même où elle réalisa dans quelle position elle se trouvait mais Rowena resserra son étreinte, lui demandant sans mot de rester près d'elle et de ne pas lui refuser ce contact qu'elle avait tant oublié au fil des ans passés. Elle espérait qu'ainsi Helena se calmerait, qu'elle abandonnerait sa culpabilité dans le berceau que formaient ses bras.

 _« Fille idiote... »_

Elle la redressa, plantant ses yeux dans les siens :

 _« Comment as tu pu... t'imaginer pareilles bêtises ?!_ _Comment ?! Je sais bien ...que je n'ai pas été une mère parfaite...que j'ai dû te faire...bien du mal... »_

A nouveau, sa poitrine se souleva, emportée par une nouvelle quinte de toux l'empêchant de continuer.

 _«_ _Rowena... »_ osa Helga, _« Tu devrais te reposer...Vous pourrez continuer cette conversation plus tard non ?! »_

Elle adressa un sourire rassurant tantôt à la mère, tantôt à la fille

 _« Helena ne va pas s'envoler, elle sera encore là demain. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle reste ici. »_

La demoiselle acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, offrant à sa mère épuisée un rictus lumineux, lui intimant du regard de prendre du repos. Mais Rowena garda ses doigts agrippés sur la robe terne de sa fille, comme si elle eut été une bouée de sauvetage au milieu d'une tempête : non, pas demain ! Ce serait déjà...

 _« Tu as raison, Helga...nous pourrons continuer demain... »_

Laissant sa raison prendre le contrôle sur ses sentiments, la mourante relâcha Helena, lui retournant son sourire : il ne fallait pas qu'elle souffre plus par sa faute. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle pleure, elle avait dû bien assez pleurer par le passé. Elle voulait voir sa fille heureuse, garder ce dernier souvenir dans son esprit lorsqu'elle entamerait son dernier voyage.

 _«_ _Je vais me reposer... »_ avança-t-elle, caressant faiblement la joue de son enfant, _« Demain, j'irai mieux..._

 _-Vous sentiez vous vraiment mieux demain, Mère ? Vous me semblez si faible..._

 _-Le choc de t'avoir revu... m'a privé de bien des forces...mais une fois l'émotion passée...mon état n'en sera que meilleur... »_

C'était le meilleur choix possible. Et malgré la suspicion qu'elle lisait dans les yeux d'Helena, Rowena savait qu'elle ne pouvait lui désobéir, ni contredire ses dires tant elle vouait à sa mère un respect sans bornes.

 _« Très bien...je vais vous laisser dans ce cas..._

 _-Merci Helena... »_

Se détachant pour la dernière fois de sa fille, Rowena lui adressa un sourire, la regardant s'éloigner de sa couche, se saisir de ses affaires laissées sur le seuil de la chambre et sortir de la pièce, non sans se retourner plusieurs fois, sans doute désireuse d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de la malade. Elle n'en fit rien cependant et disparut dans le long corridor, suivie d'Helga qui, au moment de refermer la lourde porte de sa chambre, lui jeta un regard désespéré : elle avait tout compris. Elles étaient amies de longue date après tout quoi de plus étonnant ?

 _«_ _Je suis désolée Helena... »_

Et de nouveau le silence. La couleur terreuse du plafond. Sentant ses dernières forces s'amenuisant progressivement, sa respiration se faire sifflante et de plus en plus difficile, Rowena dirigea son regard vers les fenêtres, contemplant avec plaisir les bourgeons en pleine éclosion avant de percevoir entre les branches la sombre couleur de la Mort. Puis les ténèbres dans lesquelles elle se laissa engloutir, une dernière fois.


End file.
